


insomnia

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Trans Higgs Monaghan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Higgs can't go back to sleep with out help.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you're motivated to write long burns sometimes you're motivated to write. this. 
> 
> (both female and male terms used to describe genitalia)

He has his pants down to his thighs and his shirt pushed up past his chest and a hand between his legs and Higgs tries to keep still.

Tries, being the operative word, because he sure isn't succeeding. 

It's just hard to think when Sam's between his legs, staring at him with that muted sort of interest, when Higgs can see the blue of the latex gloves that let Sam touch him in the first place. Sam runs his thumb over his dick again and Higgs bucks his hips up- yeah- he definitely can't stay still. 

Which sucks because Sam told him too.

Like every time they do this.

Higgs had woken up ten minutes ago, bolted up right, the phantom pressure that came with the nightmare still pressing down on his throat. There's not a chance he's going to fall asleep again- not a fucking chance- but he had no intention of getting Sam up too, honest. 

Sam had stirred when Higgs had lurched forward, had actually gotten up when Higgs had started crying. Not his proudest moment but he got his boyfriend to finger him, so who's really losing here. Sam, probably, not because fucking Higgs was something he disliked doing, (it was the best thing Sam ever got to fucking do as far as he was concerned), but because he had a delivery he wanted to get up early for. 

Well, that's his fault, thinking he could get up early while demanding to sleep next to Higgs. 

Totally his fault. 

(Totally Sam's demand.)

He squirms when Sam pushes a finger in, thumb settling against his dick too, giving a consistent rolling pressure. Higgs bites down on his cheek to keep from yelling. 

It's too early too be yelling. 

Four in the morning actually- oh shit Sam wants to get up in two hours- oh shit a second finger- he can feel his cunt quiver-

“Jesus-” He hisses. “Let a man breath Sammy.” 

“You can take it.” He says matter of factly, his voice extra gravely in a way that makes Higgs blush all the way up to his ears. “You've taken more.” 

“Mm- yeah- shit-” Sam spreads his fingers and fuck- in the darkness- in the stillness of their room at four in the morning, he could actually Hear how wet he is. He throws his head back- wait he's not supposed to be moving- but now he can see the row of dildos they (he) have been working through. Yeah, he could definitely take more- but that's different! 

He was more- 

It wasn't four in the morning.

So there.

Sam pumps his fingers in and out and Higgs' toes curl. Having a doting boyfriend is so nice- maybe he should get up early too, see if he can't make some coffee or something- Sam doesn't drink coffee- he doesn't drink anything other than beer and battery acid or whatever the fuck his canteen is filled with. 

The heat in his belly makes him feel like he's melting and he is, obviously. Higgs closes his eyes, and it's easy to see the same scene all over again. Pitch black room, Sam between his legs, some heavy petting. 

And then he feels Sam's tongue on him and he maybe shrikes a little. 

A tiny bit. 

He hears Sam wince, but better yet, feels Sam pry his thighs apart, one hand wet with himself, latex warm on his skin- fuck yeah- and lick up his cunt to suck on his dick- _fuck yeah_ \- and drag his teeth along just a bit, just for the sting and-

“Fuck yeah-” 

“Shut up.” Sam pushes his thighs apart again, and there's a little bit of a burn at the muscles there. “You'll wake the neighbors.” 

God- Higgs laughs despite himself.

“Why are you funny-” Higgs bites his cheek again, “That's my job.” 

“Don't worry.” Sam sucks and Higgs almost shoots up again, to grab at Sam's hair, but he stops himself at the last second. Let it never be said he's not considerate. “You're a riot.” 

“You say the nicest- things- shit-” His voice catches, his legs are trembling, shit, shit, keep still- keep still- _keep still_ \- “I'm so fucking lucky-” Sam just grunts, vibrations right on his dick- shit- “Put your fingers back- put your fingers back-” 

“Then keep still-” Sam snaps- teeth dangerously close again- hell yeah- 

“Promise- promise-” And he does, he means it, he'll lock his legs there and who cares if he cramps or not- “God, fuck me-” 

Sam shoves three fingers into him and he comes. 

Just like that, instantly, legs quivering and a shout still in his chest. 

Sam sighs, and pulls his fingers out of him after Higgs rides his orgasm out, and then Higgs clenches on nothingness, empty and boneless, somehow exhausted so quickly. 

He feels like he's floating. 

Sam comes back at some point- when did he leave, was there water running, was it actually six already wait no Sam came back already- and drags a towel along his legs to get him clean. 

“So considerate.” 

“Uh huh.” He says, and throws it over his shoulder. Sam tugs his clothes back into more or less the same state they were in before they started and settles back down at his side, still fully dressed, barely bothered by any of it. 

“Don't wake me up tomorrow.” Higgs says into Sam's ear, which makes Sam push his face away. “Someone's touchy-” 

“You need new material.” There's a snap of latex and then a second later the disposable gloves go sailing on to the floor too. “I canceled the delivery before-” 

“Before you finger banged me?” 

“Yeah.” Sam sighs, sounding much too long suffering to genuinely mean it. “Before I finger banged you.” 

Higgs settles back into the sheets- as much as he can while keeping a respectful difference. This is nice- is the thing. Leaps and bounds better then waking up alone and screaming or crying for hours. 

“Thanks Sammy.” 

He wakes up to a shrieking bird song- delivery canceled but Sam oh so conveniently forgot to turn his alarm off too. He's grinning in his sleep- so clearly intentional. 

He'll get back at him somehow. 

Whenever Sam bothers to actually wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
